Trusted
by exonymoukisz
Summary: [Chapter 1] Dua bersaudara, manja, kekanakan, suka bertengkar, tidak mau kalah, tapi saling melengkapi. Luhan dan Sehun. Dan anggota baru di keluarga Oh. Kepercayaan menjadi peran utama. Dan pilihan menjadi tolak ukurnya-Bad Summary- EXO! HH! Brothership! 1st Fanfict! Newbie! Wanna RnR?


Kuukisz's First FanFiction

-Trusted-

Family Brothership NO YAOI ^^v

Happy Reading~ ^^

Ruangan ini sangat pengap. Tidak ada cahaya yang bisa masuk ke ruangan ini selain dari celah jendela dan pintu yang bahkan tertutup rapat itu. Tidak akan tahu jika hari sudah pagi ataupun malam. Bau yang tidak sedap pun sering memenuhi ruangan ini. Entah, apakah ini pantas disebut ruangan atau hanya sebuah gudang kosong yang tua. Ruangan yang hanya sebesar 4x5 meter ini, terlihat sangat tidak terawat. Tumbuhan liar dan besi-besi yang sudah berkarat pun seakan menjadi hiasan di luar bahkan di dalam ruangan ini.

Pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras. Menimbulkan suara yang mengilukan telinga. Cahaya dan udara yang tadinya tidak dapat masuk, kini berlomba-lomba untuk memenuhi ruangan ini. Kini terlihatlah seseorang yang sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Tubuhnya bergetar kencang, isakan tangis juga terdengar nyaring di sana. Seorang pria kekar yang tadinya hanya berdiri tegak di depan pintu, kini melangkah maju kearah tempat laki-laki yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kakinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang." Pria itu berdiri didepan laki-laki yang berada dibawahnya. Berjongkok dihadapannya hanya untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Pria kekar itu menarik rambut belakang laki-laki dihadapannya dengan kasar. Menyebabkan ringisan kecil keluar dari mulut kering didepannya.

Pria itu kembali melepas rambut korbannya dengan kasar. "Baiklah. Akan kuberi kau kesempatan lagi."

Seringaian milik pria kekar yang memakai baju serba hitam mengembang sempurna. Menampilkan betapa kejamnya pria ini. Mengurung dan menyiksa laki-laki yang bahkan tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengannya. Tapi ini semua juga bukan kesalahannya. Siapa yang sudah masuk kelompok ini. Jangan pernah berharap bisa bebas. Jika itu terjadi, jangan bayangkan lagi nafas yang keluar masuk dari hidungmu itu.

Dua orang pemuda berseragam sekolah tengah berjalan di trotoar. Terlihat sesekali mereka tertawa di sepinya jalan yang membuat suara mereka terasa lebih keras. Kedua orang itu kini memasuki sebuah gang sempit yang selalu mereka pakai sebagai jalan pintas menuju rumah mereka.

"Hyung. Apa kau merasa ada hawa aneh di sini?." Salah satu pemuda yang berada disamping kanan menggenggam lengan pemuda disamping kiri yang badannya lebih kecil darinya. Dan menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan diwajahnya.

"Hey, lepaskan. Kau itu, bukannya setiap hari memang keadaannya seperti ini?. Harusnya kau sudah terbiasa." Luhan melepaskan tangan adiknya yang sangat erat menggenggam tangannya. Membuat lengannya sekarang berwarna merah. Dia mengelus lengannya dan menatap adiknya horror.

"Iya, hyung. Tapi ini berbeda. Apa kau tak mencium bau anyir juga?." Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan mengendus-enduskan hidungnya. Mencari sesuatu yang terlihat aneh dimatanya dan yang mengganggu hidungnya kini.

"Sehun, sudahlah. Aku tak men-"

Bruukk.

"AAAA~" Teriak spontan mereka berdua saat seseorang terjatuh di depan mereka. Banyak luka-luka yang lumayan parah ditubuhnya dan darah yang masih mengalir membuat bau anyir tercium tidak mengenakkan.

"Sehun. I-itu apa?" Luhan mengintip dari belakang punggung Sehun yang ada di depannya.

"Yak, Hyung!. Mana aku tahu?!" Kini Sehun mencoba membalikkan badannya yang tadinya di depan kini berada dibelakang Luhan.

Mereka berdua saling dorong mendorong. Tak ada yang mau mengalah hanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan laki-laki yang sedang terkapar di depan mereka.

"Hyung, cepat bantu orang itu!" Sehun mendorong Luhan dengan keras hingga tubuh mungilnya terhuyung dan hampir jatuh menimpa tubuh yang ada dibawahnya kini. Beruntung, Luhan dapat mengendalikan keseimbangannya.

"Sehun!. Kau ingin melihat hyung-mu ini mati muda?!". Luhan berteriak dengan nafas yang memburu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia sebenarnya benar-benar takut dengan keadaan ini. Dia baru pertama ini dihadapkan dengan masalah yang mungkin menurutnya dia tidak perlu ikut campur.

Bisa saja mereka meninggalkan orang ini dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi Luhan selalu ingat apa yang dikatakan eomma dan appa-nya. ' _Tidak baik meninggalkan orang yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan kita_ '. Tapi Luhan rasa tidak perlu menolong orang ini, karena dia tidak mengucapkan minta tolong padanya. Dimana rasa kemanusiaanmu Luhan.

"Kau saja yang menggendongnya. Bukankah kau lebih kuat daripada aku?". Kini Luhan memerintah Sehun yang hanya diam setelah Luhan berteriak padanya tadi.

"Ta-Tapi, hyung."

"Lakukan atau aku akan-"

"Baiklah-baiklah, hyung-ku tersayang. Tapi hyung juga harus membantuku". Sehun akhirnya mengalah. Beradu mulut dengan kakaknya yang cerewetnya melebihi ibu-ibu penggosip di luar sana tidak akan mendapat keuntungan, hanya akan berakhir dengan kerugian besar.

"Luhan, Sehun. Kenapa kalian bar- . Omo! Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia penuh luka? Apa kalian yang melakukan ini? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini? Ini sudah termasuk melanggar hukum. Luhan Sehun?!." Wanita paruh baya itu terus menerus melontarkan pertanyaan tapi tak ada jawaban satupun. Luhan dan Sehun pun langsung masuk dan meletakkan tubuh yang penuh luka itu di sofa. Menghiraukan kicauan penuh emosi dari wanita yang sangat mereka hormati. Bukannya mereka tak tahu sopan santun. Tapi ayolah, siapa yang tidak lelah jika seharian ini kau berada di sekolah hanya untuk mengikuti jam tambahan dan pulang harus menggendong laki-laki tak dikenal dengan tubuh penuh luka. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan amukan dari eomma mereka. Habislah hidup mereka.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh lelaki itu di sofa, Luhan dan Sehun hendak menuju kamar mereka untuk mandi dan segera makan karena perut mereka benar-benar butuh gizi yang cukup.

"Eomma, tolong urusi orang itu. Kami sudah sangat lelah." Perintah Sehun pada eomma-nya yang sedang berkacak pinggang menuntut pertanyaannya tadi. Dan kini dia dikejutkan dengan perintah Sehun.

' _Sejak kapan anak itu jadi tidak sopan? ck'_ pikir eomma-nya

"Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah kami selesai, eomma" Ucap Luhan meninggalkan eomma-nya dan lelaki asing ini.

"ck ck dasar anak-anak" decak wanita itu melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya.

Kini mereka berdua berada di ruang makan setelah selesai mandi dan mengisi perut kosong mereka. Dihadapannya wanita dengan tatapan mengerikan siap mengintrogasi kedua putranya. Luhan dan Sehun meneguk kasar air liurnya. Berharap setelah ini masih ada hari esok untuk mereka.

"Kenapa kalian pulang malam?" Pertanyaan pertama masih terdengar lembut dari suara wanita itu.

"Kami mengikuti jam tambahan. Bukankah Luhan pernah bilang jika sebentar lagi akan ada ujian?." Luhan juga masih bersikap biasa. Tidak ada raut cemas. Ya, karena itu memang yang terjadi.

"Lalu, siapa lelaki yang sedang tidur di sofa itu?." Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan, lalu menoleh ke arah lelaki yang sekarang tubuhnya penuh perban dan pakaian yang berbeda.

Mereka berdua menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang benar jika mereka tidak mengenal lelaki itu.

"Lalu kenapa kalian membawa orang asing ke rumah?." Eomma mereka masih menunjukkan sikap layaknya polisi yang menangkap tersangka atas tuduhan pencurian.

"Eomma, percayalah pada kami. Kami tak mengenal dia. Kami hanya ingat dengan apa yang selalu appa dan eomma ajarkan." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan menunduk dan sesekali melirik eomma dan hyung-nya.

Eomma melunakkan tatapan tajamnya. "Baiklah, eomma percaya. Sekarang kalian tidurlah." Ucap eomma sambil berdiri dan menghampiri kedua putranya, mengecup puncak kepala mereka masing-masing. _'Kalian memang anak yang baik'_

"eomma, apa laki-laki itu belum bangun?" Tanya Luhan saat memasuki ruang makan, bersiap untuk sarapan pagi mereka.

"Belum." Jawab Nyonya Oh singkat.

"Apa kita bawa saja laki-laki itu ke rumah sakit atau mungkin… ke kantor polisi?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kalimat tanya dari Sehun.

Nyonya Oh bersikap tenang dan terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya membuat bekal untuk kedua anaknya. "Lukanya sudah membaik. Dia hanya perlu istirahat. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan profesi ibumu sendiri?"

Sehun menepuk dahinya dan tersenyum aneh. " _Masih pagi tapi otak bodohnya sudah keluar saja"_ Batin Luhan.

"eemm…, eomma bolehkah kami tidak membawa bekal makanan lagi? Kami sudah dewasa" Sehun mengeluh, menatap Nyonya Oh dengan wajah memelasnya. Dia sebenarnya malu dengan teman-temannya karena bekal yang selalu dibawakan oleh eomma-nya ini.

Tak ada jawaban dari Nyonya Oh, hanya sebuah lirikan mata yang mengintimidasi mereka.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu jika makanan diluar sana itu tidak terlalu sehat untuk tubuh dan otak kalian. Jadi, makanan rumah sangat baik untuk kesehatan kalian karena bla bla bla…" Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata mereka dengan malas. Mendengar nasehat dari eommanya membuat keduanya ingin ke kamar dan tidur kembali di kasur empuk mereka.

' _Hah.._ _._ _ceramah_ _lagi_ _'_ batin Sehun sembari mengelus kedua telinganya.

"Sehun, tolong pindahkan laki-laki itu ke kamar tamu." Suruh Nyonya Oh kepada Sehun yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Hah, eomma. Kenapa harus aku. Kenapa tidak Luhan hyung saja?" Keluh Sehun yang ingin menolak permintaan eommanya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat, seberapa besarnya tubuh kakakmu itu?" Tunjuk eomma pada Luhan yang akan membuka pintu rumah, menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh saat suara kekehan dari eomma dan Sehun terdengar di belakangnya. _'aku mengerti'_ batin Luhan miris.

"Cepat lakukan, Sehun!"

"Kau harus bangga punya hyung seperti aku" Dengan sombongnya Luhan berdiri di depan Sehun. Terbebas dari hukuman Lee saem haruslah disyukuri oleh keduanya.

Sebanyak apapun alasan untuk mencoba terlepas dari kurungan Lee saem jangan berharap seharian di sekolah sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan terlambat 0,001 detik pun sangat dilarang di sekolah ini –huh, berlebihan-. Berterima kasihlah pada Luhan yang mempunyai prestasi, kepercayaan, dan jangan lupa wajah manis dengan aegyonya di sekolah ini yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Lee saem –dasar, tak adil-

"Apanya yang harus dibanggakan dari kakakku yang cantik ini, eoh?" Balas Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Luhan eh tidak, merusak rambut Luhan lebih tepatnya. Dengan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya di depan wajah Luhan, Sehun dapat melihat ancaman yang keluar dari mata rusa kakaknya itu. Itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Dan dia akan tahu hal apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi.

"DASAR CADEL JELEK!" Sehun pun hanya bisa tertawa puas melihat hyung kesayangannya sekarang sedang mengejarnya di koridor yang bisa dibilang cukup ramai. Dengan wajah Luhan yang mengandung unsur kemarahan malah membuat dia seperti sedang melakukan aegyo saja.

Hari ini memang tidak ada jam tambahan seperti biasanya, membuat keduanya dapat pulang lebih awal. Mengingat eomma mereka hanya berdua dengan orang asing membuat mereka takut akan hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Dan jangan lupakan Ayah-nya yang super sibuk. Sudah 3 tahun ini belum kembali ke rumah dan hanya sesekali menghubungi mereka -itupun karena si cadel manja itu yang merengek-. Mempunyai tugas sebagai kepercayaan Negara dan masyarakat membuat Appa mereka sedikit –lebih- tak peduli dengan keluarga. Beruntunglah mereka memiliki eomma yang sabar dan penuh kasih sayang.

'Apa eomma dirumah baik-baik saja?' Pikir Luhan terus.

Bukankah mereka tidak tahu, apakah orang asing itu baik atau malah jahat. Hah, semakin membuat khawatir saja. Setelah menunggu bus yang biasa mereka tumpangi datang. Luhan dan Sehun langsung menaiki bus dan duduk di bangku belakang -tempat favorit mereka-.

Setelah 5 menit perjalanan dilalui dengan mulus, bus yang mereka tumpangi mendadak berhenti. Sopir pun turun dari kemudinya –karena memang tidak ada assisten sopir disini- untuk melihat keadaan bus. Dan sialnya mereka harus menunggu 15 menit –itupun jika tepat waktu- karena salah satu ban bus kempes. Karena bosan, Sehun dengan isengnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi kamera.

' _Sepertinya sifat ini memang susah dihilangkan'_ Pikir Sehun dengan senyum evilnya dan terlihat samar tanduk merah yang seakan keluar dari atas kepalanya. Sehun menoleh kearah kirinya, mendapatkan objek langka disaat kebosanan datang memang keberuntungan yang menyenangkan.

Lihatlah sekarang, Luhan yang tertidur di bangku sampingnya dengan ekspresi anehnya saat ini. Sedikit tetesan di sudut bibirnya dan matanya yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna, harus membuat Sehun menahan tawanya dalam-dalam.

Klik, satu keuntungan.

Klik, dua keuntungan.

Dan Klik selanjutnya membuat Sehun hanya bisa memegangi perutnya yang terasa mengeras karena tawanya tak bisa lepas dengan puas. Setelah berhasil mengambil objek langka itu. Sehun mengarahkan ponselnya ke samping kanannya yang langsung menghadap pemandangan luar jalanan. Mungkin, memotret keramaian Seoul di sore hari juga seru. Gedung-gedung yang mulai menyalakan lampu malamnya, berkelap-kelip membuat nuansa malam yang datang sebentar lagi membuatnya lebih indah.

"Ternyata Seoul saat malam tidak buruk juga" Gumam Sehun terus mengabadikan lewat ponselnya.

Sehun kaget, matanya hampir saja keluar saat mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke gang yang memang langsung menghadapnya di sebelah kanan. Ia mulai memotret kejadian di depannya dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat. Sehun pun mengalihkan mode kameranya dengan video tapi saat rekaman berjalan 5 detik, bus langsung berjalan meninggalkan kejadian yang membuat Sehun terus mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya.

"Hei Sehun!" Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun saat mereka memasuki rumah. Melihat adiknya yang aneh setelah mereka turun dari bus membuatnya bingung. Melamun dan berkeringat padahal angin malam saat ini sangat dingin.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan saat Sehun malah menatap kosong Luhan yang ada didepannya.

"Hyung, a..aku…" Ucap Sehun lirih.

"Ya, kau sakit?" Luhan menatap Sehun khawatir. Menaruh telapak tangannya didahinya sendiri dan beralih ke dahi Sehun. _'Tidak demam'_ pikir Luhan.

"a..aku …." Sehun tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh kakaknya itu. Membuat tubuh mungil Luhan tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu hyung- …" bisik Sehun sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya yang penuh arti. Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Setiap kata yang Sehun bisikkan membuat jantungnya berdetak keras. Dan kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya membuat dia menjauhkan telinganya dari mulut penuh dosa Sehun dan mendorong tubuh tegap itu hingga hampir terjungkal. Menyentuh wajah dibagian mata dan sudut bibirnya bergantian. Melirik Sehun yang kini hanya memamerkan gigi putihnya dan ponsel yang berada ditangan kanannya. Luhan melototkan matanya saat menangkap gambar yang menjadi bukti itu dijadikan wallpaper oleh Sehun. Mati kau Oh Sehun.

' _Selamatkan diri kalian sebelum rusa mengamuk'_ batin Sehunmengambil langkah seribu menuju kamarnya.

"DASAR MANUSIA ALBINO! KYA!"

Terperangkap dalam kejahilan Sehun untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini. Sepertinya memang, Luhan sedang kalah telak dari Sehun. Sungguh sial nasibnya. Tapi Luhan seharusnya mensyukuri itu mengetahui bahwa adik 'albino'nya sangat menyayangi si 'rusa kecil'.

TBC

Annyeong~ my name is Kiszmi, I'm Newbie here! Thanks for Read and Review Pls~

Sebenarnya saya suka baca FF Yaoi, tapi kalo disuruh buat, ggk pernah dapet feels-nya. Ujung-ujungnya malah jadi brothership lagi -_- so, jadilah FF gaje ini dari otak absurd saya ^^

Maaf jika banyak typo dan ceritanya aneh -,- hehe ^^ Enjoy and Wait for Next Chapter~


End file.
